Polly Pea
40px|right|link=:Category:Royals|Royal |image=Polly Pea.png |caption= |story=The Princess and the Pea |role=the Pea Princess |powerfulqualities=Smart, Cunning, Brave |age=16 |alignment= |roommate=Electra Febe |heartsdesire=“Well, aside from being the most popular girl in school, I really would like to get a good night’s sleep! I know my destiny is to stay awake at night to end up with my Prince Charming, but really? Do I have to suffer now?” |magictouch=“If there’s something under the cushions or or making a lump in a bed, you can count on me to be the first to notice!” |romancestatus=“Despite what people think, Forrest Baker and I are not a couple! I can just get the guy to do my bidding by promising him that hanging with me will get others to notice him. I only love sleep (when I can get it)!” |cursesmoment=“Everything keeps me awake at night unless I meticulously check every nook and cranny, which takes all night anyways!” |favsubject=“Muse-ic. I may not be the classiest princess, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like singing a song here and there! In fact, singing is one of my favourite things to do, deal with it!” |leastfavsubject=“Princessology. My mum wasn’t a civilized princess, and neither am I!” |bffea=“Nixie Broom and I have been friends together since we were little, but I’m thankful to my new friend Natsuko Tsuki as well. Everyone knows the most popular girls in schools come in trios!” }} If you're looking for someone with lot's of sass and no class, look no further than Polly Pea! She's one crazy princess after all, that much is certain. She's wallpacapaca's second character on the wiki! Biography Personality Polly is known for being a very controlling individual. If something is not going her desired way, she'll make it happen her way. Many attribute this to general crabbiness at not being able to sleep most of the time, although this may just be her overall personality given that when she does manage to get some sleep, she still acts the same. On top of that, it's clear that Polly loves being sassy. From one liners that make her feel powerful to a natural flirtatious nature, Polly is one girly girl. She loves wearing dresses and makeup, and making sure that she looks absolutely perfect before she does anything. It's important to note that Polly only surrounds herself with people she deems worthy. While she does make some exceptions, the underlying truth is that to be her friend you must be a royal, be sufficiently popular among the other students at Ever After High, and have a certain level of innate beauty. Don't be discouraged if you don't make it into her inner circle, perhaps one day you'll meet her criteria. Appearance From her pale olive skin to her bright green hair, it should be obvious that Polly always intends to make a statement. While naturally he hair is a pale blonde, she has made the cosmetic decision to dye it, making it match the colour of her eyes. She also wears exuberant amounts of makeup whenever possible, all in the same green tones. By now it should be clear that she enjoys staying in one monochromatic colour scheme. As green is her favourite colour, it makes sense. She typically will accessorize with pea shaped charms and accents on her clothes, more deeply solidifying this theme. She's the daughter of the Pea Princess after all, and she wants everyone to know that! Fairy tale – The Princess and the Pea The Story from 's Point of View Polly is more than ready to take on the role as the next Pea Princess. From getting to live in an extravagant castle, to meeting her one true love, nothing could sound better to her! Well, other than getting a good night's sleep, something she's sure is going to happen once her story unfolds. She's a steadfast Royal, making sure that she does everything perfectly to assure her destiny comes true. History There isn't much to say about Polly's life before Ever After High. Sure she grew up as the princess of a swampy kingdom, though that can be accredited to her story. She was never really taught proper manners, as many of her servants were too scared to even try, so Polly grew up spoiled and rude, traits she carries into her life today, for better or for worst. Perhaps one day someone will enter her life and turn this around, teaching her kindness and acceptance no matter what the people around her are like. Relationships Family The Pea Princess :While Polly is extremely close to her mother, there is still some underlying feelings that her mother believes aren't getting through to her. Before her story unfolded, her mother was just as spoiled and bratty as her daughter, but during her time at Ever After High, she learned the value in being kind. She's always trying to teach her daughter proper manners, but always seems to fail. Even with her constant attempts at wise words, she can't seem to be the one who gets through. Friends Nixie Broom :Polly can't imagine a life without Nixie! The two had been best friends their entire lives, given that Polly's mother and Nixie's father had become close friends during their time at school, and it shows. Side by side, hand in hand, the two are always hanging out and gossiping about the cute boys and latest drama! :Although they aren't roommates, given that Polly's mother requested she branch out and meet new people, they can always be seen in each other's rooms along with their other friends. :Given that Nixie is also rather ditsy herself, it makes sense that these two would remain close friends, given that she probably barely notices how Polly treats others. Not to worry though, it's likely that they'll both learn to get over these negative traits with time! Natsuko Tsuki :Polly and Natsuko first became friends through Nixie. Given that they're roommates, it's obvious that Nixie would try to bring the moon princess into her inner circle of friends! While Natsuko is much quieter and reserved, she does enjoy listening to her friends rattle on and on about meaningless things without a care in the world. :The one thing Natsuko will never tell her friends is that she leans more towards the side of the Rebels, which would not fly over well with Polly. Li Wukong :The only reason that Polly and Li became friends is simply because within the first week of school, Li solidified himself as the resident party animal! He's wildly popular among the students, and Polly saw an opportunity to rise the ranks alongside him, inviting him to her inner circle of friends. :It's true that Li throws the wildest parties on campus, and you can be sure that Polly is never caught skipping a single one of them! Hua Ju-Long :Quite simply speaking, Ju and Polly are more like acquaintances than friends. Being Li's childhood friend and roommate at school, he became a part of Polly's inner circle by virtue of association. Oh, and he does have the benefit of being a Royal and a pretty face to add on to this. Forrest Baker :Much like with Ju, Forrest and Polly are more like friendly acquaintances than true friends, well in Polly's eyes at least. She tends to use his passive nature and polite behavior as an excuse to make him her at school servant, which he barely notices. From carrying her books from class to class, to being the first that she asks to go do something while the rest of the group hangs out, it's clear he's not really in the inner circle just yet. :Well, he's only trying to get in to convince himself that being a Royal is what's right. :However, whenever it's just the two of them Polly often feels something stir within her. For the first time in a while, she feels she doesn't have to put up a strong front. Maybe this quiet baker's son is just the push Polly needs to learn true kindness. Romance Current Status :At the moment, Polly is not in a relationship. She's waiting for her prince charming, and anyone less than that will not do. Enemies Electra Febe :The feud between Electra and Polly can be traced back to the first time they met. Polly strutted into her dorm room at Ever After High, excited to meet her would be roommate, and walked in to Electra sharpening a knife. In retrospect, not Electra's wisest choice in life, but retrospect is 20\20. :At first, Polly was willing to put that incident behind them and invite Electra into her inner circle of friends. However, that went south very quickly when each other's views on destiny came to light. After learning that not only was Electra a supporter of the Rebel cause, but that she had some rebellious tendencies herself, the invitation was completely retracted, and to this day the two can barely stand to even be around each other. You can likely see how this can make being roommates difficult. :While they are deep rooted enemies at the moment, all roots eventually reach the surface and die. Many hope that one day, the two princesses will work out their differences, and open up their close minded views to each other's side. Loup Crieur :Being the close friend and roommate of Forrest, Loup can only see Polly as evil and wretched. Not that she minds, she sees him as a nobody who's throwing his life and story away simply by his being a Rebel. While it seems unlikely that the two will ever see eye to eye, they are willing to put their squabbles on hold whenever Forrest enters the room. Pet Current Status :At the moment, Polly doesn't have a pet. Her mother thought she was too irresponsible, but one day Polly hopes to have one! Gallery File:Icon.png Notes * Polly is wallpacapaca's second character on the Portal, and his second overall created, having been birthed from his weird mind in late December 2017 Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Wallpacapaca Category:The Princess and the Pea